Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 12
Chapter 12 – I meet the Hearth Hunter and Camper were all smiles during the campfire, though the Hunters still showed hostility toward the male campers. Antonio had an instant crush on Thalia, especially when he told he was spying at us while Thalia and I fought. Somehow I could picture him behind a bush staring with a dream-like expression on his face, his eyes turning into hearts while he watched Thalia move. That night, I saw the Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she just got back from a camping trip from Clarion Academy, and she wanted to spend her time here in Camp Half Blood. I talked to her and she welcomed me to Camp Half-Blood, though she was a bit reluctant when she found who my mother was. “''Artemis''?” Rachel asked, incredulous. “But she’s a maiden goddess, and vowed and made an oath to the River Styx.” I nodded, “Everybody says that.” Someone patted my back, it was Annabeth, behind her were Percy, Nico, Raina and Emily, “It’s hard, I know” Percy sat beside Annabeth, across from me, Nico, Raina and Emily were on my other side, “I’ve been in that phase, Luna. But I guess it’s somehow different and somehow the same.” “What do you mean, Percy?” I asked. “I wasn’t as wanted as I am now because of the Big Three’s oath, an oath only Hades had sticked to.” He explained, the look on his face was grave and remorse, he sighed, “But Poseidon had ''children, many of them. But you are the inverse of what my situation was, but the same approach by people.” I nodded, now I understand it, “My mother never made an oath to stop making children” I sighed, I looked at the fire, and somehow I can see a pair of glowing eyes watching me, “But she ''vowed ''herself never to have one. She had turned her back from all the company of men.” “Not all men”, Nico said, I saw some of the Demeter kids throw apples as an appetizer, Nico caught one easily and took a bite, “Artemis once loved many men, but she never stayed with one as a lover, she merely cared for them.” “That’s right” Annabeth interjected, “Artemis once was close to take back her oath. That’s when she met Orion.” “Orion? But I thought he was just companion?” Raina said. Annabeth smiled, “Yes, Orion ''was ''Artemis’ ''only ''male companion.” “So, Artemis did like Orion? Like, she wanted to be with him?” Emily asked. Annabeth shrugged, “From what I’ve heard, Apollo tricked Artemis into killing Orion.” “Heard?” a boy asked, he had pale blonde hair, and steely gray eyes like Annabeth, he could only be from Athena Cabin, anyone with those gray eyes had big a shot to be Athena’s child. Annabeth punched him in the arm, “Shut up, Malcolm.” Malcolm touched his arm and made a face, everybody laughed, “All I know is that there are no official writings of Orion. The point is, Artemis was very close to take back her oath, after Orion’s death, she never had the same relationship with a man.” Then she got a good look of me, “''That’s ''what I heard anyway.” I sighed, “I just want Artemis to explain everything to me.” “She will in due time” an elegant voice said, my head shot up when a woman appeared out of the fire, her glowing eyes were the same ones I saw a moment ago. “Lady Hestia” Percy bowed, the rest of us followed. Hestia’s laugh was a warm sound to the ears, “Oh please sit down.” We did, the goddess sat in the center, and her eyes were on me. “Oh dear, you look ''exactly ''like Artemis. I wonder what Leto would say.” “Leto?” I asked, “Like Leto Artemis’ mother? That Leto?” Hestia nodded a smile on her lips, her eyes were like glowing fire that made your insides warm, “She came to visit Olympus from Delos a few nights ago, and at that same moment you mother sent the Iris-message.” “Did Leto get mad?” I stuttered, “I mean, it’s like Artemis broke an oath.” “Heavens, of course not” Hestia said, “Leto is a Titaness, but she is on our side ever since. She cares for her children very much, and when she found out that Artemis had a child she was very happy. She asked Artemis’ permission to see you.” “What?” my eyes went wide. “But Artemis has not agreed until she has settled everything.” I nodded; I hope some pieces of her ''settling ''will be explaining my life to me. “Ah Hestia” Chiron walked towards us, his white stallion body was bright in the firelight, “It’s good to see you.” Hestia nodded, “It’s well with me to know you are well yourself, brother.” “Brother?” I asked, aghast at the fact. Nico nudged me, “Shh. It’s a long story.” I nodded and kept my mouth shut. Chiron signaled one of the campers to come, it was Cody, Chiron whispered something in his ear, and Cody nodded and went his way. “Hestia,” Chiron said, “Dionysus hasn’t been here since Zeus called him.” Hestia sighed and said, “Forgive me, but I do not know.” We all looked at her, how can a goddess, especially the eldest of the siblings of the Olympians could not know? “But Hes-” Chiron seemed to pry but Hestia held up her hand, “Dear Chiron, Dionysus has been wounded greatly after the Titan War. And he is still healing; Ariadne is doing her best to keep her husband’s health.” Chiron nodded, “Dionysus should come back soon and help as the Camp’s Director.” “Chiron” Hestia chided, “Dionysus will be back if Zeus intends so.” Chiron nodded, “Very well.” After a moment, Cody returned, a wheelchair with him, “Here you go, Chiron.” And somehow, as if by magic, Chiron just sat back in the Chair comfortably, but his horse legs never bothered him or his chair. I never saw him do this before, and it was just a ''different ''thing to witness. I looked at Chiron’s chair in awe. Percy winked at me, “''Magic” he whispered. I grinned, was there anything else that isn’t magic anymore? ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:19, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis